


In Celebration of Atlinmerrick

by 221b_hound



Series: In Celebration of Atlinmerrick [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filk, Haiku, Inspired by Fanfic, Limericks, M/M, for atlinmerrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's entry is in honour of atlinmerrick. We were having one of our random discussions, and I promised to one day write filthy limericks on her arse while she slept. That's just the kind of friends we are. When she said that her derriere was too petite for a whole limerick (and I'd have to finish it off on her large feet), I thought a haiku might be more in order.</p><p>Writing ensued.</p><p>Only one of these is properly filthy, but I'm working on it, Atlin, I'm working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Celebration of Atlinmerrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



_Inspired by[Suck](549747)_  
When John awoke (stunned at his luck)  
To see Sherlock give him a sleep-suck  
John got in the groove  
He chose not to move  
And then came with a reverent " _Fuck_!"  
  
 _Inspired by the[Feeding Sherlock ](458517)series, and drunk lisping:_  
John feeds his love mouth-to-mouth  
And nourishes him north and south  
From his head to his heart  
(and a once-ignored part)  
(and when drunk, they like to play ' _houthe_ ').  
  
There once was a writer named Wendy  
Who wrote about [high heels](http://sherlock-in-heels.tumblr.com/) and [mehndi](463676)  
Her Sherlock and John  
Fall in love, get it on  
And then prove impressively bendy.  
  
  
 _And haikus for her lovely little tush:_  
  
Sun-gold, moonlight  
Colours of 221b -  
John and his Sherlock  
  
"For a case!" he says;  
[Sets fire to his genitals](481967/chapters/886474).  
Idiot genius.


End file.
